Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible device, and more particularly, to a flexible display device including a touch panel.
Discussion of the Background
Various kinds of display devices are being developed for use in multimedia devices, such as televisions, portable phones, tablet computers, navigation units, and gaming machines. Display devices may generally include input units, such as keyboards, mice, and so on.
In addition to traditional flat-type display devices, recent display devices may have improved features, such as flexible display devices that may include curved, bendable, foldable, rollable, and stretchable display devices.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.